Heroes and Halflings (series)
The Heroes and Halflings series is a group of stories (both epics and short stories) written by Inferna Firesword. In the storyline, several Makuta-Toa hybrids called halflings are created and unleashed by the Brotherhood in their war against the Toa and Dark Hunters. The series follows the heroes and villains that fight in the war, and their lives after the war. Stories Epics #Heroes and Halflings #Lightning Strikes Twice #Wings Short Stories #Let Me Go #Run This Town #Closer #Heartstrings #Close Encounters #Hero #Believe #Meet Me On The Equinox #Find Your Love Timeline BGC = Before the Great Cataclysm AGC = After the Great Cataclysm 100,000 BGC ''' - Unnamed Being is imprisoned beneath Rohaya in main universe '''88,950 BGC - Icarax-led Brotherhood of Makuta seizes control of Matoran Universe in Ajax's Dimension - Toa of Light Shiri is killed by Halfling Eris in captured Metru Nui 88,902 BGC - Fire Toa Ajax forges Spear of Ajax and uses to kill Eris. Gathers Cascata, Audra, and others to destroy the Brotherhood 88,899 BGC - Ajax's Dimension liberated from Brotherhood rule. Ajax, Cascata, and Audra flee to Amari Islands in another dimension and lay a curse on the island Notus 88,883 BGC - Amari Islands settled by Xi-Matoran, led by Toa Amara 79,100 BGC - Miserix overthrown by Teridax - Unknown Makuta discovers the process of creating halflings Sometime between 79,100 and 1,300 BGC - Toa Taynai achives Destiny and becomes Turaga of Amari Islands, transforming Reya into a Toa - Toa Sorath achives Destiny and becomes Turaga of Shi-Nui - Ba-Matoran Kronus becomes a Toa - The Toa Team of Shi-Nui dispatches members to assist Metru Nui in Toa/Dark Hunter War; only leader Echidna lives to see the end - Passenger vessel Sa-Fire ''is wrecked on the island of Rohaya. Survivors eventually escape '''1,300 BGC' - Toa Kronus, Eos, Atlas, and Ares wash up on Rohaya; become founding members of Toa Rohaya - Reya returns to Amari Islands 300 BGC - Toa Alvis, Sirien, Amaya, Hesprides, Catriona, and Althea escape Destral and flee to Rohaya, joining the Toa Rohaya - Toa Rohaya begin attacking Brotherhood ships 250 BGC - Pact is forged between Toa Rohaya and Shi-Nui 10 BGC - Taynai dies; Stara becomes Toa of Amari Islands. - Makuta Kiria tricks Sekmet into helping her - Stara framed for murder and exiled 0 BGC ''' - Great Cataclysm happens. Universe thrown into chaos as factions are created for the war on the Brotherhood. Toa Rohaya gain more recruits shortly afterward '''200 AGC - Stara saves Kronus from Zyglak; joins Toa Rohaya shortly afterward 900 AGC - Brotherhood discovers location of Rohaya; Toa Rohaya fend off invasion of their land 999 AGC - Toa Selvan declares Stara's innocence; Sekmet confesses; Stiaye sets out to find Stara 1001 AGC - Matoran of Metru Nui return; Toa Metru returned to power. Matau, Nokama, and Whenua captured by Brotherhood - Melding of Kiria, Fyre, and Tayra is preformed by Makuta Hecate - Massacre of Rohaya; only Stara and Kronus escape the carnage. They seek out the remaining Toa Metru, who give them aid. Mission ends with the death of the three halflings, the release of the the last Toa Metru, and the passing of Toa Kronus - Stiaye finds Stara and tells of her innocence; they return to the Amari Islands - Rohaya sinks into slumber - Razing of Destral. Main Brotherhood fortress destroyed; only a handful of Makuta survive; survivors go into hiding - Final failure of Teridax's Plan. Mata Nui awakened as the true ruler of the MU 1006 AGC - Turaga Reya falls ill and dies; Stara names Stiaye as her successor as Toa - Rebirth. Toa sacrafice power to create a larger generation 1016 AGC -Stiaye journeys to Shi-Nui; joins the Toa team there 1051 AGC - Melding of Makuta Deimos to kidnapped Turaga Nuju; sent to seize Spear of Ajax from Notus - Stiaye, Amphitrite, and Japoro leave Shi-Nui for Amari Islands - Aeolus dispatched from Metru Nui to find Nuju; encounter Stiaye's group on Rohaya and joins them - Stiaye's party reaches Amari Islands; Aeolus is granted custody of the Spear; Stiaye uses Spear to kill Deimos Category:Epics Category:Series